theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign 1: The Balance Arc
The Adventure Zone story arcs are broken up into Chapters, beginning with Here There Be Gerblins. In between each story arc, Magnus, Taako, and Merle return to the Bureau of Balance's Moonbase for a trip to Fantasy Costco and some character management. Chapter 1: Here There Be Gerblins The Adventure Zone buddies are off on their first quest! * Ep. 1: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter One * Ep. 1.5: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter One (Super Cut) * Ep. 2: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Two * Ep. 3: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Three * Ep. 4: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Four * Ep. 5: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Five * Ep. 6: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Six Chapter 2: Murder on the Rockport Limited It's a train based adventure! Imagine Murder on the Orient Express only with infinitely more Juicy Wizards * Ep. 10: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter One * Ep. 11: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Two * Ep. 12: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Three * Ep. 13: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Four * Ep. 14: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Five * Ep. 15: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Six * Ep. 16: Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter Seven Chapter 3: Petals to the Metal 2 Fantasy 2 Furious in this epic tale of battlewagon battles. Think Mad Max meets Wacky Races meets three fantasy dummies. * Ep. 18: Petals to the Metal - Chapter One * Ep. 19: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Two * Ep. 20: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Three * Ep. 21: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Four * Ep. 22: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Five * Ep. 23: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Six * Ep. 24: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Seven * Ep. 25: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Eight * Ep. 26: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Nine * Ep. 27: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Ten Chapter 4: The Crystal Kingdom King Midas gone Crystal. Also, a rich world of fantasy elevators. * Ep. 29: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter One * Ep. 30: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Two * Ep. 31: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Three * Ep. 32: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Four * Ep. 33: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Five * Ep. 34: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Six Lunar Interludes Back to the Bureau of Balance to antagonize BoB employees, visit Fantasy Costco, and level up! Oh, and there's some real long-term plot stuff that is probably happening. * Ep. 7: Moonlighting - Chapter One * Ep. 8: Moonlighting - Chapter Two * Ep. 9: Moonlighting - Chapter Three * Ep. 17: Lunar Interlude 1 - Carnival * Ep. 28: Lunar Interlude 2 - Internal Affairs Maximum Fun Bonus Episodes Donors to Maximum Fun get a few bonus eps. Also, this is where I stuck the Switcheroo episode with The Flophouse crew. * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #1: Prequel * The Adventure Zone Presents: The Great Switcheroo * Maximum Fun Bonus Episode #2: Fun at the Beach; Live at L.A. Podfest